


lost in a place where i know you can see my soul

by Natty_Stark



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Wholesome, a drabble, inspired by a song, inspired by emerald eyes by anson seabra, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natty_Stark/pseuds/Natty_Stark
Summary: He finds all the colors at once, flowing in front of him, in the most beautiful shades of green. He feels safe.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	lost in a place where i know you can see my soul

As the years go by, Steve finds himself staring more and more into her emerald eyes. It started out as a simple glance of approval or shared apprehension, until he feels more drawn into the eyes that bred more beauty than he's ever known.

He's not staring at her like a creep -- every 20 seconds or something as that. That would be too overboard and really annoying. Steve doesn't want to be annoying around her.

In fact, as the years went, where they both stand in the near end of the horizon, he finds himself why he truly loves to gaze into her emerald hues. Her eyes speak volumes of everything she feels -- despite being a spy and a master of deception. 

He intertwines his hands on her as they sit on the roof of the house they call home. He's content with this, gazing at the woman he loves and adores with his life and forever until the end, he will always cherish her. 

She's against him, her face relaxed and calm. He squeezes her shoulder where he puts it around her, the red of Natasha's hair mostly covering his hand. 

Steve smiles, staring ahead. The oranges of the sky stretches beyond to who knows where and above to behind them, beautiful and illuminating on the flowing sea below, it fires their souls. Wordlessly, Natasha moves making Steve look down and just then he finds all the colors at once, flowing in front of him, in the most beautiful shades of green. He feels safe.


End file.
